When Things Couldn't Get Weirder
by Nariel Seregon
Summary: This is a story about me, the author, and my best friend going to Country Junction only to be sucked into a portal that formed over the ride the Scrambler as it was running. That lands us in a situation...the world of Inuyasha! Twists! M for later Chptrs


Hi people! I finally have a new story out! This is what happens when a song fits a ride somewhere and it gets stuck into people's heads ;

Well, I hope that you enjoy

Disclaimer: I know that there is no actual account of this in this chapter, but I do not own anything of Inuyasha at all. I only own the story and my characters.

________________________________________________________________________________

((The events leading up to the portal all happened. The rest is what I imagined happening))

Okay, my name is Aubree. Yes, the author of these other stories on my profile on here. I'm here to tell you a story about what happened to my best friend and I. It all started when my friend and I went into the Country Junction going on near where we both lived. The whole ride there we were talking about it non-stop. I yelled about a random wall somewhere in the conversation. Steph (my friend) was yapping on about what she was going to do for her brithday. I didn't really mind, since I helped out with some of the ideas for her party, which was going to be Halloween themed. Which meant costumes. For me...well, the only REAL 'costume' that I had was my cosplay outfit for the anime Bleach, the Soul Reaper outfit and Byakuya Kuchiki's robes. Now if only I had the shoes to go with the outfit...

But I'm digressing from the story, sorry. Anyway, we got there and Steph's mom gave her money to spend while we were there. My own mom gave me $20, which is what my friend had too. Well, as we were walking to the entrance, I sniffed the air. "Hm...that smells good!" I remarked about the smoked meat smell, nodding a bit to myself as well. Steph just laughed.

"C'mon, Kaoru!" She called (since we both have the hairstyles of the twins from Ouran High School Host Club, though Steph is Hikaru; sometimes I am Haruhi and she is Hunny, or sometimes I am Tamaki (thanks to personality) and she is Mori (same reason).......digressing again *sigh*), and I just nodded and ran up next to her. We were both wondering about how much the tickets cost and when we got there, we saw that a Ghost Town USA ticket was $6 and the Midway Rides ticket was $8. Naturally, we pick the Midway Games, though we could've gotten the combo tickets, 1 Ghost Town USA and 1 Midway Games, but I guess not.

Anyway, we walked in and immediately Steph ran to a big, round looking ride, called the Round Up. If anyone does not know what ride I am talking about, it's the one where you are standing, they strap you in, and then it starts up and moves up, so that it almost looking like a tilted ferris wheel. I can never go on that thing, and when Steph came back down, she said "Never again!" I agreed with her and moved to another ride that I remembered going on.

It sort of looked like an octopus. But not. I don't know how much sense that makes, but what I mean is that it has 8 arm-like beams, holding one seat on each beam, that the riders go into to...well, ride. The seats themselves tend to spin really easily, even if the ride isn't moving. Well, I told Steph about it and she agreed to go on it with me.

The whole ride, we were both screaming. It was kinda funny. Only...not when the seats are position so that, if you don't tense up, because once the ride starts up again it'll feel like your gonna slip right out and fly away somewhere.

Well, that ended and we got out of there, more like stumbled though, then went onto the Scrambler. It's the ride with 4 beams, and on those beams are 4 more hanging beams with 4 seats attatched to them. Phew, that's a lot of 4s. Anyway, as the rides starts up, all of a sudden Steph and I both get the Opening Theme of Inuyasha stuck in ours heads somehow. Freaky thing is, it fit with the ride. Weird.

Then we spent an hour or so in a petting zoo, holding the cutest little piglets that we have ever seen. The one that I was holding (since there were only two) fell asleep in my arms. That was so very kawaii!

After that, we move to another ride called the Hustler. Call me crazy, but I think that the seats were crowns. Giant crowns. You've gotta be kidding. Steph and I got so bored on the ride, even though it was going fast, that we started to sing Caramelldansen and I started to dance to it.

Don't expect it on YouTube, though, no one was recording.

That ride ended, thank god, but as we were going to go onto another ride, we got ditracted....by our stomachs growling. We decided to head to the food area and have a look around. The thing that caught out eyes was the blooming onion, which was an onion cut up to look like a flower and then dipped into batter and then fried. We also got an order of chicken fingers and two dips, ranch and honey mustard.

It was really good, but also really filling, and we ended up only eating half of the onion, though we did finsh the chicken fingers before we started on the onion. Which, by the way, goes really well with ranch and honey mustard.

We then decided to get the other ticket, Ghost Town USA, and then we moved into the back area where the thing was. I almost embarrassed myself when I got an itch right IN BETWEEN my butt cheeks. I had to sit down and fix it...by giving myself a wedgie. Not too comfortable, but it worked just fine. Anyway, we moved to a bus that had been stripped of its seats in order for little kids to get to the back and use the slide there. Stpeh and I just walked around in the seatless bus. It felt a little weird to be in a bus with no seats. Well, only the driver's seat was there for some strange reason.

After we climbed back out of there, we moved through a mini maze and then began to dig through the sand for little gems. Steph found about two, then her back began hurting from bending over too much, so I went on digging. I found a black gem, purple gem, and I favorite, an extremely blue gem that looked like it was made with ocean water. That's how blue it was. Pretty.

Well, we got bored with that easily, so we decided that one last ride on the Scrambler would be nice. We climbed into the seat that we were in last time, don't ask how we knew, and then as the ride started up, again the Opening Theme of Inuyasha was in our heads. We decided that something new was in order, so we closed out eyes and thought about the song. I swear that I saw something at the top of the ride before we did that. Then....

A flash of light.

A gust of wind.

A ghostly whisper.

Then the sensation of spinning this way and that, upside down and back again. Never ending, until.......silence. We opened our eyes slowly.

"Steph.....I don't think that this is Country Junction."

___________________________________________________________________________

There you have it, my new story that only came to me at the very Country Junction mentioned in the story! Reviews would be wonderful, and any suggestions or requests for the story is more than welcome! Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the randomness xD

Coming Up Next!: What happens when Steph and I slowly begin to realize where we are?


End file.
